One limitation of utility type motor vehicles, including light duty trucks, is the lack of securable storage space for luggage, tools, equipment and any high value item desired to be carried in the vehicle which requires protection from the elements and avoidance of unauthorized use or theft. The increasingly widespread use of light duty, open bed "pickup" trucks by tradesmen as well as for personal transportation vehicles has increased the need for improvements in securable storage space or "trunks" in such vehicles.